A new start
by inufluffy18
Summary: It has been some time since the original Mew Mews. All have grown old and passed on. But now a new generation of Mew Mews must once again fight, to save planet earth. This story follows the main character Riku Momomiya, Ichigo's great-grandaughter
1. Chapter 1

"I'm worried. Riku hasn't been the same since my grandmother died," I heard my mother whisper to my grandmother. "Yes, they were very close," she whispered sadly. It was true, I was really close to great-grandma Ichigo. She died a year ago, and I missed her dearly. But ever since she died, everyone seemed to be acting carefully around me, whispering behind my back.

Great-grandma Ichigo hated when I called her that, she told me it made her feel old. So I just called her Ichigo. She would tell me stories of when she was younger, though I could tell none of them were true. She told me that she was once part of a group of girls, infused with the D.N.A of endangered animals. My mother and grandmother used to think she was crazy, and discussed putting her into a retirement home. But before they could, she died.

I couldn't stand to listen to my mother anymore, so I picked up my coat and I walked outside. Then I ran, because if my mother found out I'd left the house, she'd be furious. I kept running, until I realised I was at the endangered animal exhibit. Why did I come here? I went to walk inside, when a man stopped me, "may I see your ticket?" he asked. I flinched, "I'm sorry I didn't know that I needed one." "No ticket, no entry," he said sternly. "Here," a voice said from behind me. I turned around to see a brown haired boy holding out a ticket. "Oh no, I couldn't," I refused. "Don't worry about, I don't need it. I've seen this exhibit before," he smiled. I blushed and took the ticket, "thank you." I gave the man the ticket, and he let me through. I went to thank the brown haired boy again, but when I turned around, he was gone. I didn't even know his name.

I looked around for a bit. Then I came to the feline exhibit, and stopped in my tracks. There was a picture there. It showed a girl with pink hair, cat ears, and an adorable pink outfit. Next to that, a picture of the Iriomote Wild Cat. There was a caption underneath:

'Tokyo Mew Mew: Mew Ichigo. Leader of the Mew Mews, a girl mixed with Iriomote Cat DNA, so that she and her friends could save our world from destruction.' "Mew mew... that's what Ichigo used to talk about. And this girl, she looks just like... No way, impossible!" I shook my head. Then I read her birth and death dates. "No way, it's the same as Ichigo... So... it was all real? She wasn't making it up?"

_To be continued..._


	2. Chapter 2

I stood there for a moment. Still shocked by what I had discovered. I then felt intensely happy. "She wasn't crazy! It was all true! She really wasn't crazy!" I shouted getting teary eyed. Then I noticed that people were staring at me. I blushed and walked away. "Zack! Za-oof!" I heard from behind me. I turned to see what all the commotion was about. A boy was leaning on the floor over a girl who looked really embarrassed. The boy helped the girl up, and she ran off. The boy stood there, blushing furiously. Cute, I thought, even though they both seemed to be at least two years older than me.

I went outside for some fresh air, and saw the cutest little pink cafe. Just then, my stomach started to grumble. "Hehe, I guess even my stomach wants to take a look at the cafe," I laughed to myself. I checked my pockets to make sure I had some money. How embarrassing would it be if I ordered something, and then wasn't able to pay for it? I found a ten dollar bill in my left pocket, and smiled. I'm sure glad I didn't buy that plushed bunny I saw the other day.

I started to walk towards the cafe, and saw the girl from earlier, also headed towards the cafe. I went to call out to her, when the ground began to shake. "Ah! Earthquake!" I heard her call out. I heard other people call out too, but just then, a light seemed to come from nowhere.

I tried to look for the other girl, but I was surrounded by darkness. "Help!" I cried out, I hated the dark. Then more lights started to flash, and I saw something running towards me. I was about to scream, when it ran into one of the lights. "A... Rabbit?" I wondered. No, it was too small, it must have been a baby. What were baby rabbits called again? We'd learnt it the other day in class. "Oh yeah, a kit."

I reached out for the little kit, and it sniffed my fingers. "Good little rabbit," I cooed. I bent to pick it up, but the second I touched it, a light, brighter than before, flashed. When my eyes adjusted to the brightness, I looked around for the little kit, but it had disappeared.


	3. Chapter 3

I opened my eyes, and I realised I was lying on the ground. What happened? The last thing I remembered was the earthquake, and then... Oh! That's right, then that little kit appeared. I wonder where it went.

My stomach growled louder than before, and I remembered before the earthquake, I had been making my way to that little pink cafe. And that girl, I wonder where she went. I looked around to see if I could spot her, and I saw her walking with that boy she was with earlier. Maybe I should just leave them alone. Then the boy went in ahead, and the girl walked around to the back of the building. I followed her, and what I saw made me want to scream.

A giant mouse type thing made its way towards her, growling. She looked as scared as I was, and all I could think of was helping her. Just as I was about to run in and help her fight the mouse, something gold whizzed towards her, and she caught it. I looked in the direction it had come from, and saw the brown haired boy from earlier. "That might help!" he called. "How?!" she screamed back at him.

The giant mouse thing went to attack her, and she barely dodged. Then, her eyes seemed to glaze over. "Mew Mew Cherry Metamorphosis!" she shouted, and she completely transformed. Her clothes changed to a black outfit, and her hair grew thick and black. A pendant hung on a black choker with bright red fluff. Similar material made her armbands and a sleeveless midriff top. The black material made a miniskirt. Her hands were covered with black fingerless gloves, with gold, rounded knuckle guards. Black cat ears and a tail with a black lace ribbon appeared as she stood up.

I stood there transfixed as she called out. "Cherry Melodies!" she shouted. In each hand appeared a red, heart shaped... Thing. Inside, hanging on the meeting points of the lumps were 4 gold bells, resembling two pairs of cherries. Holding one above her head, the point between her ears, and one low. "Cherry Bell Carol!" She called as she brought them together at her mid section, and shook them together. The sound wave hit the mouse like an explosion. Out popped a little jellyfish thing, and the mouse shrank back to the size of a normal field mouse. Her 'Melodies' disappeared.

"Nicely done!" said the brown haired boy, walking up to her."You wanna explains something's to me?!" she hissed. "I will. But not right now. Come back tomorrow at 2:00 to the cafe. Then we'll have a larger group, so I won't have to repeat myself. Right now, I think someone else is waiting on you..." he said calmly. "I CAN'T GO IN THERE LIKE THIS!!" she yelled. "Ugh! Jeez! Turn down the volume!" he rubbed his ear. "Just focus on becoming you again." She closed her eyes, and changed back to normal. When she opened them again, she shrugged, and walked back into the Cafe.

I stood there, taking everything that I had just seen in, and it took me a moment to realise that the brown haired boy had disappeared. Then I felt someone lift up my skirt from behind. "Kyaa! " I screamed, and slapped whoever it was. "Ouch! That really hurt!" the person complained, and I thought the voice sounded familiar. I opened my eyes, to see the brown haired boy, rubbing his cheek.

"Oh! I'm so sorry!" I kept apologizing until I remembered what he had just done. "P-Pervert!" I yelled. "Shh!" he put one his finger to his lips, and put his other hand over my mouth. "Mmfh!" I tried to complain. "So," he started. "You're number two?" What was he talking about? He lifted my skirt, and I tried to slap him again, but before my hand connected with his face, he grabbed my arm and stopped me. "Just stop for a second and let me show you something," he growled. Help! I thought. He lifted my skirt and pointed to my left thigh. "Here! This is what I was trying to show you. God you're annoying," he sighed, and I looked where he was pointing. There was a strange mark on my leg.

"How did that get there?" I asked him, then I realised he could see my underwear. I blushed and pulled my skirt down. "Where did that weird mark come from?" I asked him again. "I'll explain everything tomorrow. Just come back to the cafe a 2:00pm," he told me. The same time as that other girl. What was going on? I nodded, and he started to walk away. "Wait! What's your name?" I called after him. He turned around and smiled, "Ryuo."


	4. Chapter 4

That night, I was in so much trouble, I almost wished I hadn't snuck out... almost. For the rest of the night, my mother wouldn't talk to me, and I was sent to my room right after dinner. I didn't care, it gave me more time to think about that girl, and "Ryuo," I whispered to myself. 2:00pm tomorrow, I'd get there, I needed to find out what this mark was. I thought looking at the strange mark that had appeared on my left thigh.

The next morning, I woke up early, and snuck out while my mother was still asleep. "So, I have six hours to kill," I sighed, looking at my watch. "Oh, well. I have nothing better to do, I might as well just sit outside the cafe and wait," I said to myself, as I made my way back to the endangered animal exhibit, and the little pink cafe.

When I got to the cafe, as I went to sit down, I felt someone put their hand on my shoulder. "Wah!" I squeaked, as I turned to see who it was. Ryuo stood there, smiling. "You're early aren't you? I bet you missed me," he chuckled, as he leaned closer to me. I blushed, and stood there frozen. Just as I thought he was going to lean even closer, he burst out laughing. "Hahahahaha!" he laughed as he pretended to wipe tears from his eyes. "I can't believe you!" I growled at him.

He finally seemed to be finished laughing, and gestured at the cafe. "Well, why don't you come in and wait for the others to arrive?" he asked as he opened the door. I went to walk inside, and realised what he had said. "Others? As in more than one?" I questioned him. "Of course," he chuckled, as if he thought I was joking. "Now come in and wait," he gestured to the cafe again. I walked inside, wondering who else I would be meeting today.


	5. Chapter 5

1:45pm

The doors to the cafe opened, and Ryuo and I both turned to see who had opened them. Two girls stood there, looking excited. One of the girls was holding a mouse, and I swear it was staring at me. "Hi there. You're the girl I saw watching the incident yesterday right?" the mouse asked me. Wait! The mouse **asked **me?! "Wah! The mouse talked! How?" I asked, staring at it. "We're trying to figure that out too. We have no clue either. But when I got my mark she started to talk," one of the girls said with a smile.

"I'm Rose." said the mouse. "I'm Riku." I introduced myself. "I'm Kinomi." said the other girl. "I'm Sakura." The girl holding Rose smiled. "Well now that your all introduced let's sit back and wait for the others," said Ryuo. "Great! We're going to have more mew mews!" Sakura shouted with a squeal. "Yes we are." Ryuo said with a slight grin.

Once again, the doors to the cafe opened. But this time, instead of a girl, a boy was standing in the door way. "Uh, hello. Is this cafe mew mew?" he asked hesitantly. Why would he need to ask? The name of the cafe was on the outside. "I'm Yashle," he smiled shyly.

"It's nice to meet you," Ryuo smiled. "So you're our first male mew mew." Yashle nodded, and I heard everyone else gasp. "A male mew mew? That's so cool! I'm Sakura!" Sakura grinned, and held out her hand so Yashle could shake it. "Hello, Sakura," Yashle just smiled and nodded, and Sakura looked confused. I saw rose climb onto Sakura's shoulder. "Look at his eyes," she whispered. Sakura looked up, and gasped again. "He's blind," she whispered to Rose.

Kinomi seemed a little less shocked about it than Sakura, and grabbed Yashle's hand. "Hi, I'm Kinomi," she smiled and shook his hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you Kinomi," Yashle smiled. "I'm Riku. It's nice to meet you Yashle," I smiled, shaking his other hand. He turned towards me. "It's nice to meet you too, Riku," he smiled back.

"I'm Rose," the little mouse said, climbing onto his shoulder. Yashle looked in Rose's direction, confused. "Oh, yeah! Rose is a mouse!" Sakura grinned. "Hi Rose," Yashle smiled, not seeming surprised at all. "And I'm Ryuo," Ryuo stepped forward. "Only a couple more. I wished they'd hurry up and get here." Ryuo sighed.


	6. Chapter 6

A little bit later, another girl walked into the cafe. I stared at her. It was the girl from yesterday! "I'm Cherri!" She said as she came up with a smile. So her name's Cherri? Should I tell her I saw her yesterday, or would she think I was creepy?"You guys are the other Mews, right?" she asked. "How many others are we expecting?" "Just a few more, for now. It's not quite 2 yet, so it might be a while," Ryuo answered dismissively, and Cherri looked mad."So who are you all?" Cherri turned to look at us.

"I'm Sakura! It's great to meet you!" Sakura said happily, smiling. "I'm Roselia, but you can call me Rose." said Rose, smiling. Mice can smile?! Ok, that's really creepy. "Ah! Did that freakin' mouse just talk?!?" shouted Cherri who seemed freaked. Rose jumped back to Sakura and crawled into her pocket. "Sorry to scare you. When I became a Mew Mew, Rose started talking. We don't know why and please don't scare her like that." Sakura said, worried, as she put her hand into her pocket to hold Rose. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare her, but that was just plain freaky." Cherri apologized. "It's fine." said Rose, as she crawled back onto Sakura's shoulder. "Sorry...Rose was it?" asked Cherri. "Yes, nice to meet you." said Rose with a smile. Ok, a smiling mouse, creepy! "I'm Yashle, it's a pleasure to meet you." smiled Yashle. "Nice to meet you too." said Cherri as she stuck out her hand for him to shake. When he didn't, she waved her hand in front of his face and said, "Can you see me?" "No, I'm sorry. I'm blind." he said, still smiling. "Oh, its fine." she said a bit shocked as she reached out and shook his hand. "I'm Kinomi." Kinomi smiled. "And I'm Riku." I smiled, trying to look friendly. "It's nice to meet you guys." said Cherri with a smile.

Just as we finished introducing ourselves another girl ran in. "I'm not late! Am I!" she said. "I'm Molly!" We assured her she wasn't late, and introduced ourselves. I watched her, a little shocked. She was so young, she couldn't have been more than ten years old. "So what are waiting for?" she asked. "Let's start." "We're still waiting for some others," Ryuo answered her. She sighed and sat down at one of the tables.

_Elsewhere... _

"That girl, she defeated one of our infusers like it was nothing. Who is she?" The boy whispered to himself, deep in thought. "No way, it can't be! All of the mew mews have died!" he said in disbelief. "But if they're gathering new mews, that would explain a lot," he argued with himself. I'll have to find out for myself," he reasoned, as he disappeared.


	7. Chapter 7

A new girl ran into the room and was so fast that she caught her foot on the edge of the door and nearly fell flat on her face. She jumped up, caught her breath, put her hand to her heart, and looked over to us. "Hello?" she hesitated. "I'm Momo Warabe. Nice to meet you all!" she smiled and then looked at Ryuo. "Oh great you're here." she said covering her chest and sitting in a chair far from Ryuo. "Don't tell me these are other girls you tried to molest?" she groaned. Ryuo tried to molest her? "Anyways" she turned to face us "you know who I am, who are you all?" she asked with a big smile. "I'm Cherri." said Cherri with a slight smile. "I'm Yashle." said Yashle. Momo looked at his eyes and said, "Are your eye's ok?" "No, they don't work." he said while smiling. "Oh, ok then. Sorry." she said. "Oh it's nothing new. I don't mind." he said with a smile. "I'm Riku." I smiled. "I'm Kinomi." said Kinomi with a grin. "I'm Sakura." Sakura smiled. "I'm Rose, it's nice to meet you." said Rose.  
"That's not normal." said Momo as she looked at Rose. "What's wrong with her?" "We don't know. Ryuo can hopefully tell us. I started talking when Sakura got her mark." said Rose.  
"So is this everyone Ryuo?" Sakura asked.

"Well, I guess we can start. It's 2 now." Ryuo said, looking at his watch. I smiled, and noticed everyone else was smiling too. "Some of you already know about the former Mew Mew project. One of you, I believe, was even related to Miss Momomiya, also known as Mew Ichigo." Was he talking about me? "Well, the time has come, and all the Mews are gone. My great grandfather, the first owner of this cafe, created the Mew project to defend earth against a group of aliens that claimed Earth to be their home planet, and attempted to wipe out humans by creating an unnaturally increase in pollution. We beat them off once, but they sent new recruits in..." Ryuo was cut off.

"New recruits? I wouldn't really call us recruits!" came a voice from above. I looked up to see a boy with pointy ears and purple hair floating above us in a strange outfit. "More like reinforcements!" he said as he flew in front of Cherri. "Aliens," I heard Sakura whisper. "New Mew Mews, eh? Well you have a good taste in cute girls!" he said as he, shockingly, kissed Cherri. "WHO THE H*LL ARE YOU?!" Cherri screamed as he flew away laughing. "The name's Zeek! Remember it, cuz your going to be seeing me a lot more!" He smirked, and then flew out an open window. Many people in the cafe appeared rather confused. "ZEEK!" Cherri screamed. "Cool it, Cherri!" said Ryuo, looking at R5000, who was going berserk. "We have bigger problems. Screams came from outside."Crap! What now?!" asked Cherri with a sigh and apparently ticked.

"That guy was just like the alien who kissed Mew Ichigo all those years ago." Sakura whispered with a giggle. Huh? What alien? Ichigo had never mentioned any alien... We ran outside to see what the commotion was about. A bunch of the alien creatures were attacking. Ryuo threw each of us, who didn't have one, a golden pendent and said, "Mew Mews, it's time to transform!" I remembered what Cherri had done. "Mew Mew Blackberry, Metamorphosis!" I called out, and started to transform.

My hair grew longer, and went pitch black in colour. I noticed my skin going paler, and for some reason, I could tell that my eyes had changed colour. A pendant hung on a black choker with dark blue fluff. Similar material made my armbands and a sleeveless midriff top. The black material made a miniskirt. My hands were covered with black fingerless gloves. Rabbit ears and a tail appeared last.

I looked myself over, and realised that my outfit was almost identical to Cherri's. What the? No fair! I looked up. And noticed the alien who had said his name was Zeek, floating above us laughing. I went to yell at him, when another boy appeared beside him. He looked similar to Zeek, except he had dark blue hair. "Aww, Zeek! Why did you start without me?" he whined. "Oh, shut up Kai," he sighed. "But you always have all the fun," the boy called Kai complained, and looked in my direction. Our eyes met, and I glared at him. "Hmm, maybe this'll be even more fun than I thought," he snickered.


	8. Chapter 8

"Hey cutie," Kai smiled, floating down to me. "Back off freak," I took a step back and continued to glare at him. "Ooh, feisty! I like it," he chuckled. "But why are you hanging around with these mew freaks? You'd be much better off fighting for the winning side," he moved closer to me. "I said. BACK OFF!" I shoved him away, and a bell appeared in my hands. Words came into my head, and I instinctively called them out. "Blackberry Blast!" I called, and a blast of energy shot out of the bell. Kai dodged and laughed.

"You'll regret not joining us," he shot out a blast of energy of his own. "Riku!" I heard someone call, as I was knocked out of the way. I looked up to see Yashle leaning over me. "Are you alright?" he asked. I nodded. "Good," he sighed. Then I realised something. "Wait! Yashle, how did you know where I was standing, and what was happening? And how did you see me just nod? Wait, can you _see_ me?" I realised I was almost rambling, and shut up. "I don't know. I can't really see you. I can just see this sort of faint outline," he answered me. I stared at him for a second. "But how did you know it was me?" I asked him. "Your voice," he smiled.

He stood up, and offered me his hand. I grabbed it and stood up too. I looked him over. He was wearing what looked like a kimono, but it had no sleeves, with a dark brown over coat. He had chocolate brown bat wings and ears. "Cool!" I reached out and touched the wings, "can you fly?" "I don't know, and I really don't want to try and find out," he chuckled. "I could always help, you know, push you off a building or something," and we both laughed.

Kai appeared behind Yashle, and started to laugh. "Mind if I crash your little party?" he laughed, and snapped his fingers, and thing that looked like a giant snake appeared. "So bunny, what are you going to do know?" he looked at me. I tried to call back the bell, but I couldn't. I'd used up all my strength in that first blast. Kai noticed that I wasn't doing anything. "Poor little bunny, no more tricks up your sleeves?" he chuckled, and I wanted to punch him in the face. I tried to, but he caught my wrist and stopped me. God, it was like the Ryuo thing all over again.

I struggled, trying to free myself, with no such luck. "Let. Me. Go!" I growled. The snake thing was coming closer to us, and I could see Yashle debating whether to help me, or get rid of it. "Yashle! Take care of the snake!" I called out, and he nodded. A megaphone appeared in his hands, and he shouted into it. Sounds waves came out of the megaphone, and slammed into the snake. It screeched, and a little jellyfish thing popped out of it. The snake went back to its normal size, and slithered away.


	9. Who's this?

**This part is not from Riku's point of view (duh). You wanna know whose view it is? You'll have to wait and see!**

"She'll awaken soon." _Something nice, what were they called? _"Well soon isn't soon enough!" _Another one, meaner, scarier. _"Patience." _Nice is back again, _"hehe!" _What was that? _"Did she just laugh?" _Mean, I don't like mean. _"Soon." _Oh Yeah! A voice…_

"Look! She's moving!" _Nice voice! _"Hehe!" _Hmm, there it was again. It wasn't nice voice, or mean voice. Light! _"Light!" _Ah! __**My**__ voice. "_She's opened her eyes!" _Mean voice. _"Go away mean!" _Yeah, go away! _"Hehe!" "Mean? What's she talking about?" _You! You're mean! _"I think she means you." _Bells, no. Laughter. Nice was laughing. _

"Me?!" _Mean looks scarier. Wet! _"Look! You've made her cry!" _Nice voice sounds mean. Cry? Touch! Look! A hand! "_Hehe." _Fingers! One… Two… Uh… Tree! No, three… Ten! Ten fingers! _"Hehe!" _Oh look! A foot! Try to stand. Oh, I fell. Wet again. _

"Are you alright? It's ok don't cry." _Nice is nice again! Smile! _"There. That's a good girl. Let's try again." _Nod. Stand. Look nice! I'm standing! _"Standing! Thank you Nice!" _Laughing again. I like nice's laugh._

_Step... Step… Fall. Stand. Step... Walking! "_Hehe!" _Walking! Walking! Icky smell. Stay away. Lots of colours! Pretty! Weird things. Squishy! _"Those are Kirea Anima. They're your brothers and sisters."


	10. Chapter 9

**Trying a new style of writing. Please bear with me ^^**

"Riku!' Yashle called out, turning his attention back to me. "Let her go," he glared at Kai.

"Aw, but that would ruin my fun," Kai chuckled. I tried to kick him, but he dodged, and still managed to hold on to me. "Ooh, you're a bad little bunny aren't you?"

I glared at him, "let go you freak!" I continued to struggle, still with no luck. He laughed and pulled me closer.

"Come on bunny, last chance to ditch these mew freaks," he whispered in my ear.

"Kai," we both looked up to see Zeek floating above us. "Enough, let's go."

"Aww, but," Kai started to complain. Zeek glared at him. Kai sighed, "fine." He pulled me close again, and kissed me, "see ya later bunny!" He and Zeek disappeared, along with all of the monsters.

I stood there, frozen. Did he just? No way! My first kiss! Now I knew how Cherri had felt. "Riku! Are you ok?" I turned around to see Yashle running towards me. "Did he do anything to you?"

"No, I'm fine," I shook my head. All of a sudden, cheers erupted around us. I looked around, to see tons of people cheering. For… us?

"Hey, get over here!" Cherri called. Yashle and I walked over to her. She pushed us to stand with the rest of the group. "Smile for the camera!" she grinned. I looked around, and then smiled.

"Tokyo Mew Mews are back!" Cherri shouted happily. Once it was over, we stumbled back to the cafe, everyone tired. "Ugh! Will it be like that every day?" Cherri asked.

"Most likely not in that number, but the difficulty level will rise." Ryuo ran his fingers through his hair. "Anyway, now that that's over, you have a job to do." I just wanted to go home.

"Job? What job?!" Cherri asked suspiciously. I was curious too.

"You all are going to work at this cafe. You need to be close by if we need you fast." He said. "You'll get paid, of course."

"Really?!" Cherri smiled. "My first job!" To all the girls, he tossed a maid outfit, and to Yashle, he gave a suit. I held it up, and squealed along with Cherri.

"It's so CUTE!" we both said together. I looked over at Cherri to see her ears and tail had popped out. I cautiously felt the top of my head. Eek! My ears were there too!

"You start now. Go take orders."

"Right away, sir!" Cherri said, running off to the nearest table. I followed close behind after I had made sure my ears were gone.

I heard a thump, and saw that Yashle had walked into a table. "Are you ok?" I asked him.

"Yeah, I'm fine. When I transformed back, I went back to being blind," he smiled like it was no big deal.

"Yashle!" Ryuo called. "You'll work at the door, welcoming customers."

"Yes sir," Yashle smiled, and made his way over to the door.

I smiled to myself, "this is going to be fun!"


End file.
